Кельвин
|Кандзи = ケルヴィン |Ромадзи = Keruvin |Прозвища = Отец''Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 29, стр. 5 Том, сын дудочника''Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 28, стр. 15-16 |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |Принадлежность = Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Работный дом Ренбон |Род деятельности = Создатель и спонсор цирка «Ноев Ковчег» Филантроп |База для операций = Поместье Кельвина Работный дом Ренбон Лондон |Статус = Мертв |Манга = Том 7, Глава 30. |Аниме = Эпизод 43 |Японская озвучка = Тяфурин |Английская озвучка = Майк Мак-Фарленд }} Барон Кельвин (ケルヴィン '' Keruvin'') — создатель и спонсор цирка «Ноев Ковчег». Члены основного состава цирка называют его «отцом». Внешность left|thumb|190px|Кельвин до пластической операции Кельвин — мужчина в возрасте, лицо которого полностью забинтовано, за исключением левого глаза и рта. Он одевается в строгий костюм, как и положено барону. Кроме того, он прикован к инвалидному креслу, ибо потерял ноги после того, как доктор осуществил на нем операцию. Перед пластической операцией Кельвин носил очки, имел волосы и мог ходить. Чрезмерное увлечение Сиэлем Фантомхайв, а также чрезмерное желание стать красивее для него в конце концов побудили Кельвина серьезно изменить свою внешность. Характер В прошлом Кельвин был хорошо известен своей благотворительной деятельностью.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страница 4 Он приветствовал в своем доме детей и помогал им выжить, если они были брошены, подвергались насилию или иному негативному воздействию со стороны своих родителей.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 35, страницы 3-4 Для своего начальства, особенно для Винсента Фантомхайв, он был робким, кротким и спокойным, но пользовался большим уважением.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страница 7 Однако, его доброта и щедрость существенно пострадали, когда барон познакомился с Сиэлем, и чрезмерно увлекся им.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 31, страницы 8-9''Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 31, страница 29 В настоящее время Кельвин представляет из себя вульгарного, развратного и извращенного человека с безумной манией к Сиэлю Фантомхайв. Более того, он даже не обращает внимания на то, что его мыслительные процессы повреждены, поскольку барона удивляет неприязнь Сиэля к его речи и действиям.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 31, страницы 19-20 Он ни во что не ставит всех детей, за исключением Сиэля. На самом деле, он считает, что отвратительная смерть детей — это забавно,Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 31, страницы 13-15 и стремится воссоздать день, когда Сиэль был принесен в жертву.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 31, страницы 35-36 Он также использует детей в качестве материала для протезов, изготовленных доктором.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 34, страница 11 Кельвин помыкает членами основного состава цирка, оправдывая это тем, что он "дал им новую жизнь", благодаря чему они беспрекословно выполняют все его приказы.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 30, страницы 10-11 Позже Сиэль и Себастьян обнаруживают, что Кельвин соврал о сохранности других детей в работном доме Ренбон, и что, скорее всего, он разрешает доктору убивать их и экспериментировать с созданием протезов.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 36, страницы 21-22 Тем не менее, это не помешало ему соврать членам цирка, в частности Джокеру, что дети все еще живы.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 30, страница 12 История Пять лет назад Кельвин встретился с Сиэлем Фантомхайв на вечере, организованном Винсентом Фантомхайв. После этой встречи он посчитал Сиэля особенным и невероятно красивым.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 31, страница 27 После, отчаянно исследуя семью Фантомхайв, Кельвин узнал о них как о «Аристократах зла» и пришел к выводу, что только особые люди могли бы подойти к другим особым людям, когда Дитрих повел Винсента прочь от него. Кельвин решил пройти через многочисленные пластические операции, чтобы стать красивее и соответствовать Сиэлю. Его жена питала отвращение к одержимости своего мужа и бросила его, но Кельвину было наплевать. Он надеялся, что в результате он сможет приблизиться к Сиэлю.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страницы 11-12 Когда он получил известие о том, что вся семья Фантомхайв погибла при пожаре, Кельвин очень расстроился и заявил, что его жизнь больше не имеет смысла. Некоторое время спустя, он узнает, что Сиэль жив и находился в плену у некой секты, но не мог ничего сделать, так как перенес еще одну операцию и должен был не вставать с постели месяц.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страницы 13-17 Когда он узнал, что Сиэль каким-то образом смог выжить и убил всех сектантов, Кельвин приказал цирку «Ноев ковчег» похищать детей, чтобы заманить Сиэля. Что у него прекрасно получилось — на свою голову.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страницы 17-18 Сюжет Манги Арка Цирк «Ноев Ковчег» Впервые в цирке «Ноев ковчег» Кельвин упоминается как Отец главного циркового состава, поскольку он единственный, кто финансирует цирк. Сиэль Фантомхайв приказывает Себастьяну Михаэлису отыскать настоящее имя Отца, и после соблазнения Бист он узнает, что Отцом является никто иной, как Барон Кельвин.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 29, страницы 4-7 Позже, когда Джокер прибывает в поместье барона, Кельвин является ему, окруженный детьми-марионетками. He is excited by Joker's appearance and inquires if "he" is with him, referring to Ciel Phantomhive. Joker says that he is not and that he believes the circus may have been marked by Scotland Yard. Kelvin is convinced that the newcomers who invaded their tents must have been Ciel and his butler, and orders Joker to prepare a feast for their arrival. When Joker hesitates, Kelvin gets angry and reminds Joker that he is in control of the fate of Joker's brothers and sisters back at the Renbourn Workhouse; this compels Joker into doing what Kelvin wishes. Satisfied, Kelvin asks Joker to take a picture with him, declaring that he wants a new picture of a "devoted son and happy father."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 11-12 pulls a gun on Kelvin after witnessing the circus performance.]] Subsequently, Ciel and Sebastian enter the mansion of Kelvin, who they learn has been waiting for them. After witnessing a grisly and horrific circus performance, put on by untrained, brainwashed children, which Kelvin finds hilarious,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 11-15 Ciel pulls a gun on Kelvin; Joker rushes to his rescue, but Kelvin refuses his aid as it may harm Ciel. Ciel then requests to see the other kidnapped children. Kelvin eagerly complies, leading Ciel to his basement, and states that he has something he would like to show Ciel anyway.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 21-25 shoots Kelvin.]] Kelvin has remade the basement into the room Ciel was sacrificed in, and even has children locked in cages. He discloses that he has been obsessed with Ciel for five years, and states his wish to reenact the day Ciel was sacrificed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 19 An appalled Ciel shoots him,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 20 and Kelvin cries out of pain and because of the fact that he is unable to experience the "beautiful" death that the ones who sacrificed Ciel experienced. When Joker rushes to kill Ciel, Sebastian severs his right hand. Ciel tells Kelvin if he wishes to die like the people who witnessed his sacrifice, he should beg his demon (i.e. Sebastian) to do it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 23-24 After Doctor goes in the room and reveals that he is just as sadistic and twisted as Kelvin is, Ciel orders Sebastian to kill them both, which Sebastian does by dealing Doctor a fatal blow and stomping on Kelvin's head. Sebastian then sets the estate on fire, and they leave the bodies there to burn.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 18-24 Перевод. Кельвин впервые упомянут в Ноев ковчег цирк первого эшелона членов как отца, как он-тот, кто финансирует их цирк. Сиэль Фантомхайв Себастьян Михаэлис заказы выяснить его настоящее имя, и после соблазнения зверь, он узнает, что отец на самом деле Барон Кельвин.17 Позже, когда Джокер возвращается в свой особняк, Кельвин окружен безжизненной детей. Его волнуют его внешний вид и спрашивает "он" с ним, по-видимому, ссылка на Сиэль. Джокер говорит, что он не является, и что он считает, что цирк может были отмечены Скотленд-Ярда. Отец убежден, что пришельцы, которые вторглись в их палатках должны были Сиэль и его дворецкий, и заказы Джокер подготовить праздник для их прибытия. Когда Джокер беспокоится об остальных обратно в цирк и вопросы, если они должны издавать приказы, Кельвин злится и предполагает, что он управляет судьбой Джокера братьев и сестер еще в Renbon Работный дом; в этом подчиняет Джокер совершить то, чего он желает. Счастливым в его соглашение, Кельвин спрашивает Джокер, чтобы сфотографироваться с ним, объявив, что он хочет новую картину "преданный сын и счастливый отец."18 Сиэль наставляет пистолет на Кельвина, став свидетелем «представления». Впоследствии, Сиэль и Себастьян введите в особняке Кельвина, который они узнают еще долго ждала их. Став свидетелем ужасного и чудовищного цирковое представление, положить на неподготовленные, промывают мозги детям, которые Кельвин находит веселый,19 Сиэль достает пистолет Кельвина; Джокер бросается к нему на помощь, но Кельвин отказывается от его помощи, так как это может навредить Сиэль. Сиэль тогда просит, чтобы увидеть других похищенных детей. Кельвин нетерпением соответствует, ведущих Сиэль в своем подвале, и заявляет, что он есть, что он хотел бы показать Сиэль в любом случае.20 Сиэль стреляет в Кельвина Кельвин переделал подвал в комнату Сиэль был принесен в жертву, и даже имеет детей, ожидающих в запертых клетках для реконструкции. Он показывает, что он был одержим Сиэль в течение пяти лет, и хочет быть частью дня, что Сиэль был принесен в жертву.21 Сиэль стреляет в него, потрясенный,22 и Кельвина плачет, в шоке от нападения. Сиэль говорит ему, что если он хочет умереть, как люди, которые видели его в жертву, он должен умолять его демоном (т. е. Себастьян) это сделать.23 Кельвин был забыт на некоторое время, когда врач идет в комнату и показывает, что он просто как садистское и извращенное сознание Кельвин. Сиэль Себастьян заказы, чтобы убить их обоих, что он и делает, имея дело врача смертельный удар и топать на Кельвин голову. Себастьян затем устанавливает недвижимости на огонь, и они оставляют тела там.24 Цитаты *(Джокеру) «Я полжизни на тебя потратил. Старался сделать из тебя хорошего человека. Ты же больше не будешь дерзить отцу, правда? Мой милый Джокер снова станет послушным, да?»Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 30, страница 11 *(Ссылаясь на Сиэля, Винсента и Клауса) «Они напоминали сияние бледной луны посреди вечного мрака: такие же таинственные и такие же непостижимые... И тогда я понял. Это — особенные люди, и мне никогда не стать такими, как они. С того дня меня стало интересовать все, что так или иначе было связано с родом Фантомхайв. Я старался понять, чем же они так или иначе отличаются от остальных. До тех пор, пока мне не открылось истинное обличье Аристократов зла. За прекрасными цветами скрываются острые шипы, несущие смерть. Но я был не в силах противостоять их адскому обаянию.»Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страницы 5-6 *(Ссылаясь на род Фантомхайв) «Мне не хотелось в это верить, но истина была очевидной. Обычный человек не может стоять рядом с Богом. Как же я безобразен! Я недостоин даже взгляда одного из них!»Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страницы 8-9 *(Ссылаясь на Сиэля Фантомхайв) «Тот мальчик. В конце концов дьявольские путы вонзят шипы в его невинную душу... Сможет ли он остаться собой, когда возвысится над нами, смертными?.. И станет совсем недоступным для меня... Нет! Я не допущу этого... Чего бы мне это не стоило. Я тоже хочу стать особенным.»Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 32, страницы 10-12 Интересные факты *Кельвин часто ассоциирует себя с детским стишком «Том, сын дудочника». Он подписывается в письме к Джокеру как «Том, сын дудочника» и выдерживает в своем письме рифму, передаваемую в нескольких сценах.Kuroshitsuji манга; Глава 27, страница 40 Примечания en:Kelvin de:Baron Kelvin pl:Baron Kelvin es:Barón Kelvin fr:Baron Kelvin pt-br:Barão Kelvin it:Kelvin Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Дворяне Категория:Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Арка Цирк «Ноев ковчег» Категория:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Мертвы